An Arranged Marriage
by Lynne S
Summary: He watched her fromthe SLytherin table, he didn't wouldn't get caught. His family never got caught.... which is why he reasoned at the end, that he had wanted to get caught all along.


He sat at the Sytherin Table, watching the brunette across the hall. He watched as the light played on her delacate features, although, he knew that she was far from delicate. The sunlight that shone throughout the hall and carressed every inch of her, made her want her more. He didn't want to have sex with her, no, he wasn't so low. All he wanted, to start, was a friendship with her, and perhaps for her to realize the he wasn't as big of a jackass as he seemed... but what was he to do to get her, to be his? There wasn't anything that he could think of that would get that brunette, to do what he wanted. Nothing short of threats or the Imperious... and a lot of people figured that he would do just that. But no, he wouldn't sink so low. He refused to sink so low as to do that just to get a girl in bed with him. Not going to happen, by -his- hands anyway, well, his wand would probably be more accurate. As it was now, he would just have to be satisfied with just sitting at hte Slytherin table and watching the gorgeous brunette from across the hall, and not get caught. He wouldn't get caught. His family _never_ got caught in anything they did, unless they wanted to get caught, which is why he argued, that he had wanted to be caught all along.

"I told you. I don't care about the damn arranged marriage" He snapped at his potions partner. They were always interfering in his personal life,and he hated it. Oh did he hate it. If he didn't have to remain ... as much as he lothed to say it ... friends ... with these people, for appearances sake, he'd dump them in a second and go join someone else. POssibly even change houses! I hated Slytherin anyway. Not like he could say that to anyone, people would ether not believe hm, or think that he is completely and utterly insane... probably. BEsides, it wouldn't look good in his fathers eyes.

He stole a look across the room and saw a gorgeous brunette across the room. Blinking, he wondered who in Slytherin was a brunette that he would ever think was gorgeous, since there was no way that one of the GRyffindors was -that- gorgeous...but when she turned and he saw just who it was, his heart did a flip-flop and he cursed is feelings. There was no way that he should be feeling anything for a brunette! Never! He was a slytherin, and she was a Gryffindor. It would never work! Despite all that htough, he couldn't help but hope that perhaps that something could come of it... maybe a friendship that grew?

He felt an elbow in his ribs and snapped back to the potion that he was working on. His partner had gotten his attention since he had no idea what th ehell they were supposed to do. He knew that the moron couldn't read, and cursed the fact that he had to work with him. After glaring at his partner, he read the recipe for the potion and proceeded to the next step. Without a hitch, he finished off what needed to be done, turned down the burner, finished added in the last ingredient that had to be added, and magicked the spoon to keep up a steady stirring motion. He was too lazy to do it himself, besides, he knew that his arm would probably tire quickly anyway. He wasn't feeling to great, and wasn't eating, and in response, he tired quickly.

His eyes strayed back to the brunette beauty who was talking amiably with a couple of her GRyffindor friends. He wished that he could be includded in that, but didn't want to at the same time, for appearances, although, he didn't care.. all that much ... for appearances lately. seemed that the only reason some people even looked at him or talked to him was because of his name. The all wanted a part of his name, and hsi father had gone and arranged a marriage with someone, he had no idea who though. Although, chances are, it wasn't the brunette that he was eyeing, all he knew, was that she was a skilled witch and that she would probably benefit the family by bearing powerful, or at least skilled, children. He cursed his father for thinking of nothing other than power..

He heard Snape say to put their cauldrons in the back, to let them simmer overnight, and they would return to them tomorrow during class. He sighed and did as asked, upset that he had to avert his gaze form the beauty that he had seen. He was just glad that Lunch was next, he could watch her from across the hall. With that in mind, he levitated his cauldron to the back of the room, made sure that there was a fire underneath it that was burning slowly, and made his way back to his seat. He didn't listen to what Snape was saying, for he knew that he didn't have ot pay attention. He was a SLytherin, and got away with almost anything that he did in this class. Grabbing his bag at the bell, he heade out the door, wanting to be one of the first ones in the Great Hall for lunch, so that he could get the perfect seat to watch the girl that he had seen.

He sat at the Sytherin Table, watching the brunette across the hall. He watched as the light played on her delacate features, although, he knew that she was far from delicate. The sunlight that shone throughout the hall and carressed every inch of her, made her want her more. He didn't want to have sex with her, no, he wasn't so low. All he wanted, to start, was a friendship with her, and perhaps for her to realize the he wasn't as big of a jackass as he seemed... but what was he to do to get her, to be his? There wasn't anything that he could think of that would get that brunette, to do what he wanted. Nothing short of threats or the Imperious... and a lot of people figured that he would do just that. But no, he wouldn't sink so low. He refused to sink so low as to do that just to get a girl in bed with him. Not going to happen, by -his- hands anyway, well, his wand would probably be more accurate. As it was now, he would just have to be satisfied with just sitting at hte Slytherin table and watching the gorgeous brunette from across the hall, and not get caught. He wouldn't get caught. His family _never_ got caught in anything they did, unless they wanted to get caught, which is why he argued, that he had wanted to be caught all along. when she looked over, and they locked gazes, he jumped up and left. Not nticing her following him.

She sat down at the Gryffindor Table, she didn't want to confront the one that she knew that she was going to have to marry. Why had her parents agreed to the arranged marriage? Never mind that! Why was _she_ chosen! She was a muggleborn, and that was definitely something that she thought would have taken her out of the running. When she had heard that his father had been looking for a suitable wife for him, she had figured that she had been in the clear, but it seems she wasn't. Oh well, nothing that she could really do about it. Maybe he wouldn't turn out to be such an asshole as he seemed. ... she hoped that it would go as such. She really did.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" she asked as she turned to one of the two that she had been talking to during Potions.

"What Potion are you doing for your essay?" he asked again, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I haven't decided yet" She replied honestly.se'd had too much on her mind to think of that. She swept her gaze around the Great Hall, and ended up locking eyes with someone. Before they got up and left abruptly. Blinking, a little confused, she stood up, said thtat she was going to go get something before leaving the hall after him.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called as she ran to catch up with him. He stopped and turned around slwoly, she noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

"what do you want mudblood?" He replied, inwardly wincing. _Appearances_ he reminded himself. Although, there wasn't anyone around.

"I saw you eyeing me in the GReat Hall. What's up?" she asked, as if they had been friends forever. _Might as well start now, I mean, we're in an arranged marriage for crying out loud_.

"Why do you care?"

"Simple, probably a similar thing bugging me."

"If you must know, " _Why am I telling her...? _"I'm in an arranged marriage and I have no idea who the girl is."

"Ah, see it's not exactly the same, I'm in an arranged marriage and I know who the boy is. Thing is, he's a complete and utter asshole that seems to only think about himself."

It took about a moment before the wheels started turning in his head. and when they did, they turned fast.

"... so you're the girl..." he muttered. "I was told that I would be told who the mytery girl was today, but that girl."

"Yes, now," she held out her hand, "Care to call a truce and attempt to be friends?" She asked. His heart flutered.

He took her hand. "Yes." HE said quietly before acting on impluse and pulled her in for a kiss. Neither one heard the footsteps coming up behind them, until the voice of McGonagall rang thorugh the air...

"_Granger! Malfoy!"  
_

_Alright.. started out ok.. but I don't know if it ended alright XD Is there anyone who knew who the tweo were before I reached the end? A cookie for you if you did! _


End file.
